Lust
by otheragram
Summary: Jacob takes Connie out... Will their endless flirting lead to anything more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I know not a lot of people are keen on Jacob but I think that we are going to start to see a completely different side to him soon. So I've written this, which is kind of a following from Saturday's episode if Connie had said yes to going to dinner with Jacob! I don't know if I'm going to carry on with it but it has passed some time on a boring afternoon haha. Please read & review and let me know what you think! :) Thank you! Beth xxx**

 **Chapter One: THE BAR**

Connie's eyes hungrily searched Jacob's toned body as she stood at the door of the locker room, her mouth formed the shape of an 'o' before she quickly regained composure. The clinical lead's original intentions of going into the locker room had been completely erased from her brain, instead her mind was a party, filled with the staff nurse asking her to dinner over and over. The corners of her rosy lips twitched, threatening to burst into the beautiful smile that Jacob loved so much.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" He pulled a grey T-shirt over his head and waved his hand in the air in front of his boss's face.

"Hm?" She bit her lip, looking up at Staff Nurse Masters after being awoken from her daydream.

"Did you want something? I'm starting to think you're stalking me a little bit. Especially now, when I'm getting changed." He winked cheekily.

"You wish." A smirk covered Connie's face as she leant against the door frame with her hand on her hip, "I just came to tell you, that when you take me to dinner tonight, it better be somewhere extravagant." She peered at him from under her eyelashes seductively.

"Well sweet cheeks, I'm very sure that you said earlier that you didn't want..."

"And expensive!" Mrs Beauchamp added, interrupting Jacob before turning on her heel, "The bar on Nene Street at seven thirty."

Jacob grinned as his gaze drifted down his boss's body, this woman was incredible.

* * *

As Connie strutted into the sleek bar in her cherry coloured louboutins and a beautiful black dress, all eyes were on her. She looked simply breath taking.

The last eyes to clasp onto her, were of those belonging to Jacob, he stood up from the bar stool and pulled the clinical lead into a warm hug as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, breathing in her perfume.

"You're late Mrs Beauchamp." He winked, a gorgeous smile spreading across his face as he gestured for his date to take a seat, "What are you drinking?"

"Ah, Nothing is too late, till the tired heart shall cease to palpitate." She looked over at the barman, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, "I'll have a Bombay Cosmo."

Jacob pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and nodded at the gentleman who was fixing Connie's drink, "And I'll have a JD and coke please pal."

Mrs Beauchamp gazed at Jacob, oh goodness- he looked amazing in a shirt, "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Well I was thinking that we could just stay here and get absolutely smashed, hit the town and then back to yours?" He replied with a playful look on his face, he was joking of course.

"Sounds like my kind of night." Her voice was full of sarcasm as she reached for her cosmo and sipped it, "Well done today, Jacob. You all did very well and I think the outcome would have been so different if you hadn't have listened to Dr Munroe."

"She's a good kid. What she lacks in experience, she more than makes up for in intelligence." He picked up his Jack Daniels, "I don't want to talk about work. That's not why we are here. I wanna talk about you, Connie. I want to get to know Connie, not Mrs Beauchamp."

Connie ran her hand through her hair gently, placing her drink on the bar and turning slightly to face Jacob, "What do you want to know?"

"Your daughter. Tell me about her." He replied, leaning more towards Mrs Beauchamp so that they could hear each other amongst the noise.

The surgeon shifted in her chair, turning incredibly sombre, she cleared her throat.

"Well, she's called Grace and she's eight years old. She lives with her father, Sam, in New York." she paused, looking to the side of her head, "Do you have children?"

"Grace is a lovely name." He commented, he placed his hand on her knee gently, "It must be hard, being away from her. I was away from my parents when I was in Afghan and that was difficult, even as an adult, for them too as well."

"It is hard, yes. I miss her more and more each day but even though it feels like a part of me is missing, I know it's for the best and she's happy. And her happiness means more to me than my own. She's doing so well at school, she's seen so much more of the world than I could have ever showed her and when we see each other, it's the best. The love between us has grown tremendously, we're closer now than ever before."

"Happiness is not the absence of problems, it's the ability to deal with them." Jacob whispered, more to himself but Connie smiled and placed her hand on top of Jacob's that was still resting on her knee.

"Seriously, where are we going to dinner?" She raised her eyebrows, before pushing Jacob's hand away, laughing slightly.

"Listen, I have no clue what you like to eat, I could take you to a banging fish bar and you could be allergic and we'd end up at work in the ED!" He frowned with a laugh.

"I'm not allergic to fish but it's not particularly my favourite." She smiled, covering her mouth with her hand before taking another sip of her drink, "I thought you was a risk taker anyway, Staff Nurse Masters."

"Oh Mrs Beauchamp, I am." He smirked, standing up, having mentally chosen a restaurant in his head, "The question is... Are you?"

"Oh I've already taken many risks this evening without you even realising..." She twirled the straw around in her glass, not taking her eyes off of his.

"Like what?" He shrugged, looking at her lips before his gaze drifted back to hers.

"Well I'm here for a start." Connie finished her drink, and stood up, placing her clutch bag under her arm, "And..." She looked around for prying ears.

"And?" Jacob asked as he offered Mrs Beauchamp his arm.

Connie leant into Jacob and murmured, "I'm not wearing any knickers..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews/favs/story follows! They mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy the second chapter, I got carried away a bit listening to love songs haha. I think I'm going to try and turn this into something, I don't know what yet so I'm just going to go with the flow for now haha. Please review! Beth xxx**

 **Chapter Two: THE DINNER**

Connie's fingers wrapped around her wine glass tightly as she looked over at Jacob who's complete focus had been on the clinical lead for the past five minutes. Her eyebrows raised up high into her forehead as she supressed a giggle, "What?" She shrugged, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Gazing, Queen B." He murmured, his eyes still lingering on her own, "I don't stare. I gaze."

Mrs Beauchamp bit her lip, trying to stop the huge laugh that was desperately fighting to escape her lips before she gave in and burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh Staff Nurse Masters, you secret romantic! I do apologise. Why are you ga-" She covered her mouth as she giggled again and didn't stop until she took a deep breath, composing herself, "Why are you gazing at me?" The corners of her maroon coloured lips twitched, threatening to break into a smile- the alcohol was definitely taking it's toll on her.

Jacob grinned, shaking his head, the dimples that Connie adored so much appearing on his cheeks, "You're a very beautiful woman, Connie." He whispered huskily, "And interesting. I can't figure you out. I like that about you."

Connie's cheeks flushed crimson, she cleared her throat, sitting up in her chair, "I don't want you to figure me out."

"Your voice tells me one thing and your face another." He smiled, "You like me." Jacob winked, moving his knee under the table, gently knocking hers.

"I like you?" She rolled her eyes, gulping the rest of her wine.

"You can deny it all you want, Mrs B but we both know the truth. The looks, the flirting and you're here with me now, aren't you?" He said, pointing to himself and then at Connie.

"Only for the free dinner."

"Ha! A lady like yourself can get herself a dinner like this any day of the week. Do you want another glass?" Jacob asked his dinner date, gesturing to the empty glass sitting before her.

* * *

"I've only been married once." Connie said, finishing off eating, mid-way conversation with Jacob.

"To Mr Beauchamp?"

"No, Mr Hansen." She chuckled sarcastically, "Yes. We were married for 15 years. How can you be with someone who you don't love for 15 years?" Connie frowned, thinking back to her marriage with Michael before answering her own question, "I suppose we was in love with idea of being in love with each other."

"Have you ever been in love?" Jacob asked, leaning closer in to his boss.

Mrs Beauchamp's gaze fell to the table as an image of John Grayson flashed in her mind and she felt a twinge of disappointment in her stomach, "No." She finally answered after a brief silence in a small whisper, "Have you?"

"Once." Jacob replied, nodding, "I thought we was going to be together forever." He laughed at his teenage self, "I was 16 years old and my naivety was at it's fullest so you can imagine my devastation when I walked in on the love of my life and my best friend. I still remember it as clear as anything, from all those years ago. It felt as though my heart had been..."

"Ripped out." Connie finished his sentence for him before looking at him with a knowing smile on her face, she reached over the table and gently placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. Jacob moved his hand so that hers was in the grip of his, a gorgeous half smile graced his face again and he winked at Connie.

"I'll get the bill and then how about we take a walk into town?"

* * *

The bright lights of Holby blurred prettily around the couple as they stood at the top of an abandoned block of flats. Jacob's hands covered Mrs Beauchamp's eyes, and her hand were gently placed around his wrists. He had decided to show her his special place, the place where he'd come if he'd had a rubbish day, if he needed space to think or even just somewhere to come to relax. You could almost see the whole of Holby from the top of the building, the view was stunning, people became dots and street lights and traffic jams became fairy lights. There was something about the way the wind hit your face up there on the building, it made Jacob feel at ease with the world.

"Open your eyes." Jacob whispered, gently taking his hands away and moving to stand beside.

Connie's eyes glistened as she took in the gorgeous city before her, "Wow." She murmured, "Everything looks so small." He turned to face her before closing the small gap that was between them both.

"You know, out of the places I've been and the people I've seen. This view is probably the most beautiful, the most stunning I've ever seen." He breathed softly, his breath tickling Connie's face.

"I didn't realise Holby could be so nice either." She replied, gazing into his eyes.

"I was talking about you." Jacob whispered, tucking a piece of her hair that had gone astray behind her ear.

Connie's heart went wild, as Jacob leant close into her, she wasn't expecting that, but it felt good. It felt right and so when his lips crashed softly against her own, her smile broke into their tender kiss. Her hand found it's way slowly to his cheek as his ran through her long locks, both wishing for this beautiful embrace never to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! :D I wasn't going to update until next week, but I had some ideas pop into my head when I was day dreaming today haha! I want this story to be happy & uplifting. So I'm going to aim to keep it light, lovey and slightly cheesy! I'm just having fun with it and I hope you enjoy it if you read it :) Thank you for taking the time to read! Beth xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: THE FULL MONTY**

Connie sat on the edge of the sofa, holding her stomach, tears running down her face as she laughed at Jacob parading around the room to 'You Sexy Thing' by Hot Chocolate.

"Stop it! Please Jacob!" She cried, beaming from ear to ear whilst making a strange sound, trying to catch her breath.

Jacob winked at her as he started to sing along, starting to unbutton his shirt, "I believe in miracles! Where you from? You sexy thing!" His dancing was awfully brilliant, and Connie hadn't laughed so much in a very long time, Jacob made her feel happy.

"I never thought I'd see a real life Full Monty!" She giggled, just as Jacob ripped his shirt off and threw it at her- still performing to his hearts content. As the song began to finish, Jacob plumped himself on the sofa next to his date.

Mrs Beauchamp turned to face him and smirked, "Stick to the day job, Staff Nurse Masters."

"Listen sweet cheeks, you ain't ever gonna see dancing like that again. Count yourself the luckiest woman in the world." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Connie's gaze wandered to Jacob's lips and then up again, catching his eyes with hers. They sat in a comfortable silence. There was something about Jacob that drew Connie to him, she couldn't work out what that something was but she knew she had to take a chance on this little romance. It could amount to absolutely nothing or something beautiful. So she was taking a chance, she had nothing to lose.

"Do you want a drink?" Jacob asked suddenly, sitting up on the sofa, "I've only got beer or water, I apologise for my dire refreshment menu."

* * *

The couple kissed passionately, hands roaming one another's bodies as they stumbled to Jacob's bedroom, not wanting their lips to part for more than a second. Connie kicked her heels off clumsily, one hitting Jacob's shin causing him to grimace.

"Sorry." Connie mumbled as Jacob's lips trailed sweet tender kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, wishing for this moment to never end.

"Oh wait... wait... Let me..." He pulled gently away from the clinical lead causing her to sigh at the loss of contact, "One minute." He turned to his CD player and picked up his CD holder, hurriedly flicking through it trying to find the one he was looking for.

Mrs Beauchamp placed her hands on her hips, "Jacob." She breathed as she placed her hand on his bare chest and seductively continued, "I want you."

Jacob's eyes wandered down her body, already undressing her with his eyes, "Oh Mrs Beauchamp, you're going to have the best night of your life." He beamed, pulling her body against his. Their faces were barely a centimetre apart, lips almost touching, the electricity between them was thick and alive pulsating wildly.

"You're so beautiful." Jacob whispered as he delicately stroked her cheek with his hand. Mrs Beauchamp's heartbeat became a little faster as her stomach began to tickle like there were butterflies whizzing around inside her. A feeling she loved and hadn't quite felt as strong as this since she was a teenager.

His touch was a feather, gentle, as his hands explored her body, sending shivers down her spine as they locked in a tangled heap of passion.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jacob whispered, placing his hands on Connie's waist. He never could work out what was going through her head, and he didn't want to sleep with her if it wasn't what she wanted too.

Connie smiled and nodded slowly, "Kiss me." She murmured.

* * *

Jacob stroked Connie's hair as she lay with her head rested gently upon his chest, a smile graced her face whilst she drew small circles carefully on his skin with her finger.

"I can hear you heart beating." She whispered.

"You hear heart beats everyday." Jacob said, looking down at the clinical lead.

"But this is different." Connie replied, closing her eyes, "It's nice." She added sleepily, yawning.

Jacob grinned and poked her arm gently, his boss definitely felt the way he felt about her, "Ha! There! You definitely like me then, Mrs B."

Connie chuckled, "No. You're the most irritating man in the world but hey, I had a feeling you'd be a Mr Grey in the bedroom."

"Hey! Come on, I know you like me. You fancied me the moment you saw me." He teased her, laughing.

"I thought you was one of the most arrogant of people I'd ever met in my life." Connie smirked, correcting Jacob who responded with a pretend sad face.

"How wrong were you?"

"Very." She nodded, in agreement before adding, "You are _the_ most arrogant man I have ever met in my life." Jacob shook his head before sitting up, "That's it. You've done it now, Mrs Beauchamp!" He said, shaking his head before leaning down and tickling her, she laughed underneath him, screaming for him to stop.

"No! No! Jacob! Please, stop it! Stop it! I can't...!"

"Take it back!"

"I take it back! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!.. Please!" She giggled before he stopped and lay back down next to her as she caught her breath, "Still don't like you." She joked, with a smirk.

"Yeah you do." He smiled, nudging her gently.

"Really, I don't."

"Do."

"Don't. But please yourself, if you think that, keep dreaming." She yawed, moving closer into him, closing her eyes.

Jacob placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her as his eyes began to feel heavy, "Sweet dreams Connie." He whispered, with a happy smile painted on his face.

"Jacob?" She mumbled as she began to fall asleep.

"Mm?"

"I like you and I..." Her sentence was left unfinished as she fell asleep leaving Staff Nurse Masters with a huge satisfied grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you are reading it! I apologise if some bits seem far fetched- I do get carried away sometimes & it's just a bit of fun! I've decided to do this chapter in two parts! Please read and review! :)**_

 _ **Beth xxx**_

 **Chapter Four: WHIRLWIND (PART 1)**

"If when you finish your prescription and it is still persistent, then visit your GP, ok? Take care, Mr Peters." Connie gave her patient a reassuring smile before turning on her heel to head towards reception to pick up some notes. It had been two days since her date with Jacob and she was still on cloud nine, he'd made her feel like this and the clinical lead had finally admitted something to herself, she _really really really_ liked him.

Mrs Beauchamp picked up a file from reception, she read it carefully deep in concentration as she walked towards her office to begin some paperwork before she finished at 5, she had two weeks holiday booked and was very much looking forward to letting her hair down. Connie almost didn't see Jacob until she walked right into him, tripping up into his arms dropping all of her paperwork.

"Woah! Mrs B! Personal space!" He frowned before winking at her when she looked up at him, "You alright?"

She raised an eyebrow and bent down to retrieve the scrambled pieces of paper that had became a sea on the floor.

"Now that's what I call a view!" Jacob bit his lip, staring at his boss's bum.

Connie stood up quickly and replied, "When you're quite finished, come to my office please." She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Be quick."

* * *

Connie quickly perched herself on the edge of her desk, crossing her long legs in attempt to look sexy as she heard the knock on her office door, "Come in." She called huskily, expecting Staff Nurse Masters.

Her mouth made the shape of an 'o' when Dr Keogh entered, already rambling, "Sorry to disturb you, Mrs Beauchamp- I have a patient I'd like you to-" He stopped, noticing that his boss was sat awkwardly on her desk, "Erm sorry, has something happened to your chair?"

"What?"

"Well you're sitting on your desk? Is the chair broken?" Dylan frowned, pointing at her.

"I...er... Yes." She stuttered, completely out of character after being caught off guard.

"Why not use these ones?" He asked, pointing to the two chairs sat in front.

"The patient?" Connie interrupted, trying to distract Dylan from the fact that she was using the table as a chair.

"Well..." Dylan looked at his notes, "He's displaying symptoms of an angina attack but..." Just as he began to explain, Jacob burst through the door with a huge grin on his face, concentrating on the small box that he held in his hands, completely unaware of Dr Keogh's presence.

"I'm hoping this wasn't an invitation for sex in your office... Not that I would mind if-" He looked up to see Dylan's widened eyes upon a flabbergasted expression and a deep sigh from Connie.

There was an awkward silence as Connie slipped down from her desk and shook her head, "It's a meeting about your PDR." Her teeth were gritted and she was about ready to commit murder.

Dylan looked to the side with a frown, almost laughing, "Isn't that Rita's job?"

"Dr Keogh, move your patient up to Darwin." She replied, pretending she didn't hear his rhetorical question.

"I don't want to be jumping to any conclusions like Staff Nurse Masters here." Dylan replied, placing his hands on his hips. He glanced at Jacob whose mouth was contorted as he tried to keep in the laugh that was threatening to spill from his lips. He found it hilarious how Connie was getting so flustered, Jacob knew that Dylan would probably assume that he just had a crude sense of humour or at the very worse that he and the clinical lead were seeing each other.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Beauchamp." Dylan nodded at Connie as he headed for the door before adding, "I'll let you get on with... Whatever."

As the door clicked shut, Connie turned to Jacob and whacked his arm, "Are you stupid? Do you not know how to be professional?!"

He rubbed his arm, "Well, we both know that's why you asked for me to come in here." He replied, "Wasn't it, boss?"

Mrs Beauchamp frowned at him, a long and irritated sigh escaping her lips, "I asked you to come in here to ask if you was busy this weekend."

Jacob bit his lip, another laugh desperate to break through but he knew he had to keep it in to avoid annoying Connie even more. He was the kind of person who always looked for the positive in a situation, a quality in him that his boss both admired and despised.

"I'm free. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Jacob pulled up at Connie's house at 6am on Saturday morning. Since Jacob had the weekend off, they had planned to go away together for the weekend just the two of them so that they could get to know each other outside of work. It had been a long time since either of them had had a break from every day life and the thought of escaping to somewhere quiet and relaxing with each other was exciting for the both of them.

The nurse rang the doorbell twice, and waited patiently. Connie came to the door eventually with a towel on her head and a toothbrush in her mouth, "Morning. Sorry, I'm running a bit late. Come in." She held the door open for him and he stepped inside, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He'd never her seen her looking as natural as she did, and he was taken aback. This woman was absolutely beautiful.

"Nothing is too late, till the tired heart shall cease to palpitate." Jacob winked at her, remembering what she'd said to him on their date when she'd arrived late.

A smile graced Connie's face as she shut the door, "I won't be too long, the living room is through there, make yourself at home." She pointed to a door before disappearing upstairs to finish getting ready.

Jacob slowly walked around her living room, looking around. He picked up a photograph of Connie and her daughter and smiled at the two faces smiling back at him. Grace looked the spitting image of Connie, just how he'd imagined. This weekend he hoped he'd learn more about Connie as a person, as a mother and as a lover. It had been a lot of years since he'd felt so strongly about someone, he wanted to know every single thing about her. To him, just by her exterior- she was an incredible and extremely intelligent person and he was desperate to delve deep into her thoughts, fears and mind in all.

* * *

"You've never had a McDonald's breakfast before?" Jacob's jaw almost hit the floor as the couple sat in the corner of the fast food restaurant at a service station.

Connie shook her head, "Never really appealed to me."

"It's the best hangover cure." He said, sipping his Coke, "Come on. You must have had one?" She laughed and picked up her coffee.

"My hangover days are long gone. It's all work and no play." She replied, looking out of the window, "I've never been much into getting drunk."

"What about when you was at uni?"

She fiddled with her watch on her wrist, "My dad spent a lot of his time down at the pub. I... Erm... I wanted anything but to be like him." She bit her bottom lip, "He did me a favour, really. All those nights I spent studying when I could have been out partying. Those nights made me who I am now."

"You didn't get on with your dad?" Jacob asked, leaning closer to her across the table.

"At the time, no but I didn't have a clue what was going on with my mother then. He tried his best, pity I didn't see that back then. But hey, everybody's a genius with hindsight." Mrs Beauchamp gulped more of her coffee and her eyes flickered back to Jacob, "My mum was suffering with depression but they never told me. I thought she left because dad was having an affair- he wasn't. She was in hospital, they kept it from me for all those years. I stopped speaking to my father, we lost contact and I didn't learn the truth until we met again 8 years ago."

"Why didn't they tell you?" His face was covered in confusion, as much as Connie's was when her dad told her the truth about her mum all those years ago.

"Mum wanted me to become a doctor. She wanted me to do what I wanted to do because she knew that if I knew how unwell she was, I wouldn't have gone to medical school." Connie smiled as an image of her extremely beautiful mum popped into her head, "Over the years, I've thought this over and over. If they had told me the truth, I would probably still be in Peckham now doing God knows what career and speaking in Cockney rhyming slang. I wouldn't have had Grace, I certainly wouldn't be living in the house I live in or driving the car I drive and I wouldn't be talking with you now. But I would have been able to have been there for the woman I idolised and adored so much. She was the most incredible, intelligent and beautiful woman."

"A lot like you then." A small smile painted across Jacob's face, "I think your mum and dad wanted you to have the best life. I think they did the right thing, and the most selfless too."

Connie nodded slowly, "I think we best get on the road before the traffic builds up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is the second part to Whirlwind! Had a bit of writers block with this one so I hope it's ok! Let me know what you think! Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep on R &R- means a lot! Beth xx**

 **Whirlwind: PART TWO**

The couple strolled hand in hand as they took in the breath taking views around them. It was just the medicine they both needed after working non-stop for the past few months, it was peaceful and they seemed to be two of the few people about in the little country village that they were staying in, it was the perfect short break.

"I can see why you like it here." Jacob said, gazing at the endless hills of greenery, "I never had you down for a quiet almost derelict holiday type of woman though."

"Well what did you have me down for?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I dunno. Big cities, exotic, busy."

Connie nodded, "Well you only have the weekend off and I think three days in Dubai would have been like just eating the icing off of a cake. So this is the next best thing."

Jacob laughed, "Of course." he fell quiet for a moment, "I'd love to travel the world, you know. Everything and everyone is so different, nothing is the same. I was supposed to start my around the world trip a good few months ago but I never got round to it. Things and life get in the way, don't they, I suppose?"

"Well, things only get in the way if you let them. If you want something, you should go for it, nothing is impossible." Connie replied, "Why didn't you go?"

"I met this woman, this really incredible woman. She practically gave me a job and so I though I could put my plans on hold for a little longer." He smiled, "I know this is all a bit of a whirlwind Connie, but I'd rather stay in Holby with you."

Connie stopped and looked up at Jacob, she felt funny, weird but it was a nice feeling- she couldn't really explain it. This _was_ a complete whirlwind but there was just something about this man that made her feel complete. She'd never thought she was really missing anything from her life, she'd never considered herself incomplete, but meeting Jacob and being with him made her feel satisfied, as if he'd been the last puzzle piece to her life, the final chapter to the rest of her story. Connie had started to be honest with herself, she liked him rather a lot.

"I really fancy you." He continued, and then laughed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, "Sorry that sounded stupid. I mean, I do fancy you, but it's more than that."

Connie chuckled before closing the gap between them, she placed a tender kiss on his lips, "Lets tick this place off of the around the world list."

"You want to come with me?" Jacob looked down at her, his hands wrapped around her waist.

Mrs Beauchamp simply smiled, and pulled away from their embrace.

* * *

That night as the couple lay tucked up in bed, listening to the rain hammer gently against the windows of the cottage whilst the wind whistled huskily outside in the night, Jacob wrapped his arms around Connie and placed a kiss on her head before burying his head into her neck, taking in the scent of her hair. Connie's hand came to rest on the back of Jacob's neck, her fingers like feathers touching his skin.

"I like the sound of the rain." Jacob spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"It reminds me of the first night I brought Grace home." She smiled at the memory, "I like it too. Makes me feel-" She paused, searching her mind for the perfect word, "-Safe. It rained so much that night, I can remember just staring at her, she seemed just too good to be true. The most perfect thing ever and she _was_ mine."

"She's still yours Connie. No matter how many miles are placed between you." Jacob glanced up at her, "You miss her. That's normal."

"I wish I'd been a better mother. I wish I'd been more like my mum." Connie's gaze fell upon the window, "I said to you earlier, about my dad- being at the pub. I've been no better with my own child. The apple certainly does not fall far from the tree."

"Nobody is perfect."

Connie looked down at Jacob and placed her hand on his cheek, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble so much."

"You're not rambling." He whispered gently, "What happened with you and Grace's father then?"

Mrs Beauchamp's eyes widened slightly, "Oh Sam was my registrar, nothing really happened, we just had Grace together."

"Well why did you break up?"

"We were never together." She replied, "It was just sex."

Jacob sat up, "Connie?" he pulled his knees up to his chest, "I don't want us to be just that. If that's what you want-"

The clinical lead sat up to and placed her hand on his arm, "I want all of you, Jacob."

Jacob looked into her eyes before whispering, "Can we be Facebook official?" Connie slapped his arm laughing as a grin spread across his face.

"Come here!" She pulled Jacob into her, their lips crashed together into a loving kiss as he pulled the duvet over their heads, both giggling happily.

* * *

Jacob clung to the umbrella above his own and Connie's head for dear life as the rain poured down, his girlfriend linked her arm in his trying to keep sheltered which was no use as the brolly was now inside out and threatening to take off out of the nurses grip.

"Shall I just let it go?" Jacob shouted above the wind.

"What about my hair?!"

"It's for the best! Your hair will be fine, you've got a hood on that coat, haven't you?" He pulled her hood up for her before looking up at the umbrella, "It just wants to break free!"

"No! Don't! Jacob! Don't let go of the umbrella!" Connie yelled, grabbing on to the end of it, trying not to laugh.

"It's for the best..." Jacob chuckled and with that he let go, sending the umbrella whirling around in the wind and Connie's hood to fall down.

She pulled it back up, "Jacob!" It fell back down, and he laughed, "Don't laugh! My hair is going to turn into a big ball of frizz and it'll all be your fault!"

"Embrace it!"

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now." She frowned, desperately trying to hold in the laugh that was trying to fight it's way out of her mouth. Her hood fell down again, and as she tried to pull it up again, Jacob lifted her up and span her around, her hands flew to cover her hair, "What are you doing!?"

"I told you! Embrace it!" He laughed, and Connie did too as the rain poured down over them, getting them absolutely drenched. He gently put her down and cupped her face in his hands, gazing at every detail of her face. Her once perfectly applied make up, now smudged making her slightly resemble a panda.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Connie B."

Connie looked at the sand, her cheeks flushing, why did she always turn crimson when he complimented her?

She looked up at him and replied huskily, "Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
